Sky
by GuSiRuLi
Summary: Shizuo's acting strange and Izaya just wants to know what's happening for his sick entertainment, but he may end up doing more than that. / Rated M for the final chapter. This is IZUO, Izaya x Shizuo in that order.
1. First Cloud

**So...yeah, a new one. Hope you like it.**

**This is unbeta-ed because my Lil-Vixie-chan is unreachable at the moment, haha. So, if anyone is willing to be tortured by my awful English for this story, send me a PM ^^.**

**I'm trying to keep my ANs to the minimum, so I'm not going to make this longer than strictly necessary. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters nor anything related to the anime Durarara!**

**Rated: T for now.**

**Warnings: **

**- IZUO= IZAYA X SHIZUO in that order. Well, for now, it's not very important, but still...**

**- Possible fail, and you know it. **

**- Probably strange English lol. **

**- And, yep, I can't seem to write very long chapters. Maybe the next ones will be longer, I don't know. It isn't going to be a very long fic either.**

**Enjoy?**

* * *

**Sky**

**First cloud**

Izaya Orihara weaved through the crowd with a skip on his step. The cold night air ruffled his raven hair and turned pink his cheeks while the neon lights reflected in his reddish eyes, giving him an almost childish look, although most of Ikebukuro inhabitants knew better than to fall for that façade.

Tired of having to dodge countless bodies, he went into the calm refuge that were the dirty back alleys, where no one stupid enough dared to walk into at night, fearing the color menaces -especially the yellow ones- that hid in the shadows.

Everything was going great that day for him: He had caused a large-scale yakuza war and had even gotten paid for it a incredible sum of money and he even had gotten the opportunity to ruin some silly couple's life not that long ago, resulting in their break up and two attempts at suicide, which he, of course, had "prevented". He loved humanity after all, he couldn't let them die. Now, the cherry on top would be some 'Shizu-chan toying'. And speak of the devil…

"Shizu-cha~n!"

The blonde appeared around the corner looking at the ground, hands in pockets, his shoulders and back hunched, his hair a mess and, was that blood on his shirt? Even giving off the impression of being quite unstable on his feet. However, he did not react to his pet name being called -or more precisely, shouted- by his sworn enemy. He kept walking in the brunette's direction with his head down, his sun-kissed bangs and purple-ish sunglasses covering his eyes all the time.

Of course, the shorter man couldn't have any of that. Who knew about a person that could ignore so blatantly THE Izaya Orihara? No, that was bad for his ego -particularly coming from his personal toy- , so he started bouncing around the taller man shouting 'Shizu-chan' all the while, an attempt at taunting the other man to 'play' with him for a while. The only result was the other stopping in the end, but no noticeable change in his demeanor could be seen nor did his pocketed hands made an apparent move to get out of their warm place in a threatening motion.

Izaya hated Shizuo with fervor since they were young; too much unpredictability was concentrated on his persona and he liked to control everything. Humans were simpletons there for his entertainment as the only puppeteer intelligent enough to handle the threads. Yet, he loved them. Just this…'thing' in front of him seemed to escape his comprehension every time, and therefore his unconditional love. Add to this his out-of-this-world strength, his so-called pacifism and that strange…feeling of possessiveness that stung him every time he saw him. Just insufferable.

But that day he just knew something was wrong, different, bizarre, and it had nothing to do with the other's bloodied appearance, but with his behavior. And that intrigued him.

"Ne, Shizu-cha~n"

[…] **(A/N: = silence)**

"Ne…"

[…]

"!"

[…]

"Oy!"

Nothing seemed to faze the zombie-like creature in front of Izaya. He didn't lift his head even once.

"Ne, Shizu-chan, why aren't you looking at the sky like you usually do while smoking a cigarette?" He was mostly talking to himself, already getting bored of the situation. That was something that had always piqued his interest, how the blond would look at the sky every now and then for long periods of time. However, he did receive an inaudible answer that time around.

"…" **(A/N: This is not silence, but an inaudible sentence…)**

"What was that?" He asked, tilting his head with amusement in front of the other's very face.

"…Because I love blue…"

"Hahh?" He couldn't help but be taken aback by the response, falling back a step from his previous stance.

This was getting out of hand; Shizuo was getting weirder than ever. "What does it have to do with anything?"

"…It's because when you stop seeing something you like for a long time, and then see it again after that, doesn't it look more beautiful than before? So I'm just waiting for that moment, when I'll see the sky from the tallest place in its utmost beauty. "

He wasn't making any sense. The almost taciturn whisper was so cheesy and so out of character Izaya could not believe it anymore. Shizu-chan had finally gone crazy from too much adrenaline in his brain. That, or he had hit his head by accident while causing a ruckus and this was the consequence, or at least that was the conclusion Izaya had reached.

And with that, the blond kept on walking, head still down and leaving behind a partly relieved, partly annoyed, partly amused Izaya.

Relieved because his day wouldn't be ruined with object of great caliber thrown at him.

Annoyed for being ignored and hadn't been able to get a better reaction from the fortissimo of Ikebukuro.

Amused for the whole strange situation, where Shizuo had been in the "best" mood everyone had ever seen.

* * *

**What did you think? Leave your review now and you'll receive a fanfiction cookie for free! =D**

**Gusi~ (=^w^=)**


	2. Second cloud

**Yaaah, another one.**

**Gomen, gomen, no excuses, I was procrastinating, hahaha *scratches her head embarrassed*. Besides, I kept on changing some things and still didn't come out that good.**

**Disclaimer: (go see first chapter) ...I believe I wrote a disclaimer at least. I don't remember anymore... Hontoni, baka ja naino?, konno atashi wa...**

**Still unbeta-ed.**

**Same warnings as the first chapter, although Izaya doesn't appear here, I'm not getting to the "drama" just yet.**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**

* * *

**

**SKY**

**Second Cloud**

- A few hours prior –

Shizuo Heiwajima was a strong man. That was a fact no one could refute. But that didn't keep him from falling ill once in a while.

He wasn't a morning person either.

The fortissimo of Ikebukuro woke up in his king-sized bed and sluggishly dragged himself to sit at edge of it grumbling all the while, his eyes squinted and feeling a light headache and dizziness overcome him once he tried to get up. However, he disregarded them not too long after; he had to work after all. Something about an especially though and problematic debtor Tom had trouble with. Oh, he couldn't wait to give him a hard time throughout the streets of Ikebukuro…How dare he cause trouble to his senpai? Unforgivable.

The blonde had looked up to his senpai always. Having his calm demeanor in every situation, not getting angry even at the most bastard-ly people he came across and smiling virtually all the time was what gained his respect. Add his gentle attitude and accurate advices and you get the perfect senpai ever. He really was glad Tom had found him after the disaster with the police caused by Izaya. He owed him a huge one.

While reminiscing a little on his past situation, he took a quick shower, letting the warm water lessen somehow his headache. He stepped out of the bathroom only clad in a dark green towel around his waist and made his way to the kitchen to grab his last two bottles of milk, making an internal note to go buy more later. He run his big hand trough his still wet hair in order to get it out of his face, as it had gotten a little bit longer than what he considered comfortable, and heaved a deep sigh. Something told him the day was going to be a long one.

He slipped on the attire he was already known for all around Ikebukuro, took his wallet, cigarettes, lighter and keys and went out of his home in the second floor of a decent-looking building near the city center -his brother Kasuka's courtesy-.

"Whoops…" Shizuo had to go back in. "Forgot the cell phone!"

Just when he was about to step out definitely, the phone rang. Entering once again, he closed the door behind him in a rush and caught the phone before it went to the answering machine.

"Hello?"

"_Brother…_"

"Ah, Kasuka! How are you? I was just going to work."

"…_wanted to know how you were…_"

"I'm fine, I'm fine, same as always. Did you need anything else? I'm running a little late, sorry, but I'll make it up to you this evening, yeah?"

"_Sure…Sorry._" Kasuka just could imagine his brother making little jumps from one foot to another in a nervous way from being late.

"Nah, it's okay. Call you back later then, 'kay?"

"…_Ne!_"

"Yeah?" surprised, Shizuo made a pause before hanging up.

"…_sure you're okay? You don't sound as always…_"

"Ah-ahahaha, as expected of you, can't get anything past you, huh? But really, I'm okay, just a little headache, nothing for you to worry about."

"_Bu-_"

"Kasuka, I'm the older brother here, right? I know I've caused you trouble, but you don't have to be that worried, really." Really, Shizuo just couldn't help the warm smile from appearing on his lips. Kasuka wasn't one of many words, but he was able to convey a lot of feelings somehow. The blond knew he was worried about him.

"…_if you say so._"

"Yep, so, call you back!"

"_Brother!_"

"Yes?"

"_You know I love you, right?_"

"Of course. Love you too. Talk to you later!" The smile was threatening to stay on his face for the rest of the day. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad a day as he thought it'd be.

-_Click_-

"_Yeah… Brother, the problem isn't your headache, it's you yourself when you're ill, which is very rare…The thing is you don't remember the last time it happened…"_

_

* * *

_**(*)**

"Shizuo, here!" Tom waved from further down the street the bartender was sprinting through at that moment.

"Sorry, Tom-san, I got a call from Kasuka at the last minute." The blond tried to explain himself even though Tom knew Shizuo was not one to slack off, so the man with the dread locks merely nodded and absently wiped his glasses. What constantly amazed Tom was the endurance of the person in front of him, who hadn't needed the time he had provided with this type of small actions to catch his breath again nor was he resting his hands on his knees like any normal person would have done after having run through half Ikebukuro to arrive on time. _Must be from all the 'training' with Orihara-kun…_

"So, where's this problematic debtor?" the blonde asked, pushing up the sunglasses that had slid a little down his nose on the run.

"That's what I was going to talk you about, it seems at the mention of your name he paid up rather quickly, so there's been a change in our plans, we are to keep collecting like usual."

"Maaan, and I was hoping to get rid of some accumulated stress…That flea has been rather active this past week and I was only able to give him a scratch on his ugly mug with that traffic signal… Whatever."

So that's exactly what they did. They walked all around Ikebukuro ambushing their 'victims', sometimes on their usual hang-out places -like pachinko establishments, host clubs or back-door clubs-, sometimes at their own homes. Just for the sake of completing their job.

The only event worth mentioning was when two defaulters teamed up to prevent being caught around 8 pm, when the sun was already setting(*) and the east part of Ikebukuro was starting to light up to avoid being engulfed but the shadows the night brought along. It also signaled the end of their 'shift', although this was never to be taken to the letter, as they had a predetermined number of 'clients' they had to…attend to.

_Tch, the bastards just HAD to scatter, right? I know I was hoping to give the other one a hard time throughout Ikebukuro, but it was a form of speech, they never run away! _Thought Shizuo while dashing after one of them through the back alleys. _I'll have to leave the other one to Tom-san and hope he's the dumb weakling he seemed to be... At last!_

The fortissimo of Ikebukuro had managed to corner the other man into a dirty dead end, surrounded by many dumpsters and pieces of cardboard and glass. The brunette quivered in one corner, crouched like a small mouse caught by the big bad cat, or in this case, a savage lion.

Shizuo approached him with diplomatic intention though, his extended palms in front of him with a pacifying purpose. No need to beat him out of the blue without trying to reason with him beforehand, right? But his reputation preceded him and, fearing for his well-being, the trembling man grabbed a shard of glass and started waving it all around without any aim, managing to make a slash at Shizuo's forearm, which started to feebly bleed.

"M-MONSTER! DAMN YOU TO HELL, ALWAYS CAUSING HAVOC WHEREVER YOU GO, HURTING OTHERS AND MAKING IT DIFFICULT FOR EVERYBODY! E-EVERYONE IN IKEBUKURO WISHES THAT YOU WEREN'T BORN IN-… th-this world..." –the man lost his voice. He struggled to even get a breath in his lungs, his throat burning and constricted from the embodiment of pure dread that loomed over him.

Shizuo saw red. He did exactly what was 'expected of him' and hurled the brunette over the alley wall, which wasn't tall enough to be climbed by a normal person, but didn't reach the height of the buildings that surrounded the secluded path, and slumped against the brick surface on his right, cradling his head in his hands.

He didn't like thinking like Izaya, separating himself from the rest of the world, but these… _humans_always managed to get the worst out of him and he didn't even like violence. He didn't want to be angry all the time. He didn't want to hurt anyone nor cause trouble or havoc. All he felt was sadness that cut open his heart every time he was refused, sadness that he transformed into anger in order not to be taken as the weak person he actually was deep down inside. Because deep down, Shizuo Heiwajima wasn't a strong man, and only him could refute that fact.

* * *

***[A/N]: I didn't want to put that bar there, but FF wouldn't let me put another thing, like asterisks nor letters nor anything. FF hates me. He kept deleting things I had saved and changing my chapter however it wanted, like putting the title on the left said, instead of the center, where I kept putting it, ornot allowing me to write it underlined... It was impossible for me to change it after all. ¬¬**

***[A/N]: Yeah, I think I made up the fact that the sun sets at 8 pm. Bear with it… although I think around spring it does. I know that, in winter here in Spain, the sun starts setting around 6 pm. In summer, I think it's around 10 pm. Mah, whatever, silly details.**

**Drop a review, yeah? Wanna know how you're seeing this. You'll get a...brownie! Since I gave out cookies last time.**

**If there's a really big grammatical error, do tell me please. If they aren't that big, well... damn M. Word and its corrections, as well as the online spellchecker from Toggle.**

**Thank you very much for reading this. Thanks to all those who reviewed. Although I believe I've answered to all the reviewers, they deserve it either way.**

**Oh, I wanted to make a special mention to Racey (I'm gonna start calling her Racey-onee-sama). I've noticed I'm mentioned in her bio and it made me really happy. If you don't know her, and love Bleach (and yaoi), I recommend her stories VERY MUCH. Seriously, they're amazing, and hot, and she's a genius at writing.**

***cough* So that's it, at last. Sorry for the long A/N.**

**Thanks again for reading,**

**Gusi~ (=^w^=)**

**P.S: Sorry if you got two mails in your inbox. FF hates me, like I said, so I had to re-upload it.**


	3. Third Cloud

**Hi over there~! How's everyone?**

**I'm sorry to have taken so long, I usually get stuck around the middle of each chapter and it doesn't come out well 'till I get my inspiration back. **

**Not going to repeat the warnings and everything, if you're on chapter three you should have read those too. **

**The... "action" is starting next chapter, sorry, it's going pretty slow and it won't be very thrilling either, hahaha. **

**Either way, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**(Btw, someone tell me why FF doesn't let me put the title underlined and aligned to the center like I want. Happened last time too...)**

* * *

**SKY**

**Third cloud**

* * *

_Click, click, click, click, click…_

Izaya typed away on his computer, bored to death. Actually, all he was doing was typing random letters on a deserted chatroom, with his head lying on top of his desk and spaced out.

You would think that there would be someone in the Dollars chat -or in any of the chats he frequented for that matter- but no, not even one person was online at 2 pm sharp of a Friday afternoon to relieve the informant's boredom.

He supposed everyone was at school, or working, or eating or whatever they were doing with their meaningless lives, but that wasn't good enough. He dedicated his 24 hours, seven days a week, 365 days a year to humans, so they should repay him by loving and entertaining him at all times, right? Right. _So where the hell are they?_

He sighed, lifting his head from the table and deciding to take a stroll around town. Main aim: finding someone to mess with. Second aim: avoid the glances filled with killing intent he was receiving from his female assistant, Namie Yagiri, when _she_ thought he wasn't looking. He was almost a God, for heaven's sake, he saw, heard and…smelled everything! How could she expect him not to know? These dumb, lovely humans… They'd be the end of him.

He picked up his coat and left home without a word, but not before slamming a whole mountain of paperwork in front of the long haired assistant, rejoicing in her sour face. He knew she had just been about to scream something before he left, but a sharp glance thrown over his shoulder with his trade-mark smirk reminded her of her position. _Now I just have to be careful of the things I eat and drink at the office for a while…_

Skipping around in the Izaya-ish usual way, looking every now and then at his cell, he suddenly found himself at the park. Couples were all around -sitting on the benches, on the grass, strolling aimlessly- enjoying the spring afternoon sun that caressed their skins and seemed to turn their little word a lighter shade of pink… _Ugh… How I hate that. _

He made a bee line to one of the benches and sat down, his legs spread out and his body in a slouched position with his elbows over the wooden back and his eyes closed. He supposed he could take a break and love his humans later. The sun really did feel good on his face, after all. However, his little break got interrupted by an anime melody that floated around his ears for a while before he eventually decided to answer his phone.-"Yes?"

"_Izaya Orihara?" _

"Yes."

"_Favour to ask of you. I'll pay."_

_This curt way of speaking…-_ "Kasuka Heiwajima, is that you?"

"_Yes."- Knew it…_ -"So, to what do I owe the pleasure of my most hated person's brother calling me?"

"… _Have you seen brother?"_

"What?"

"…"

"Are you really asking me whether I have seen Shizu-chan?"- Izaya heard a deep sigh on the other side.-_"Yes." _

"Pffft... hahah… HAHAHAHAHA! NO WAY! For real? So what, that Shizu-chan hit his head hard enough to get memory loss after all and doesn't know the way back home or something? Hahaha, or is it that he was killed? It was time!" – He couldn't stop the bark of laughter that erupted from his throat, making him tilt his head back against the backrest of the bench still holding the phone to his ear. Even some tears attempted to spill out. Slowly, he recovered his composure, but the mirth in his voice never vanished, even when he noticed the park had become strangely deserted.

"_I'd appreciate if you stopped with the jokes, I'm serious. I'll pay." _Kasuka deadpanned from the other side. Izaya could just see his dead-fish face.

"…Yeah, yeah, I heard you the first time. –_Killjoy_, he thought. – So, you are really asking, huh? How did you get my number, anyway?"

"_Contacts."_

"Ahh, yeah, of course. You're the famous superstar, Yuuhei Hanejima, and they won't deny you anything, huh? Okie–dokie! Whatever! So, I've seen Shizu-chan around?"- He lightly tapped his chin with his index finger, making a pregnant pause even though he knew perfectly well what his answer was going to be since the younger Heiwajima brother had asked the first time.- "Hmm, yeah, yesterday evening."

"… _Was he acting strangely?"_

"You mean even more than usual?"- He sneered.

"…"

It was Izaya's turn to sigh. - "Yeah, yeah, he was even weirder than usual."

"_Know where he went?"_

"Nope." – His smirk grew wider. This call somehow amused him to no end.

"…_him"_

"Hm?"

"_Can you find him?"_

_What?_ _He serious?_ Izaya was astonished. Never ever would have he thought of one Heiwajima asking him for a favour. Obviously, Shizuo wouldn't do it in a life time, but he got the feeling that he wasn't liked by the younger brother either. -"Why?"

"_Worried."_

"Worried? For him? Are you crazy or did you grow up outside your own home? Do you know who are you talking about?"

"_Yes. That's why."_

"I don't understand you both brothers…"

"_Brother tends to do… dangerous things when he's like that."_

"Dangerous things? Like lifting vending machines or street signs or cars or bins or children's slides?" – He scoffed. Silence again.

"Oookaay… Another question for you, what do you mean by 'when he's like that'?"

"_Sick." _

His other question was ignored after all, he concluded. _Perfect, he doesn't find it dangerous._

"Sick? Shizu-chan CAN get sick?"

"_Are you going to stop repeating what I say in form of a question and find him?"_

Now, that was the longest sentence the brunette had ever heard of the younger Heiwajima outside a film without any of his awkward pauses. And it even contained some emotion… _Wow, just, wow._

"Yes, yes, you've become my client after all."

"How much?"

"I'll tell you after I've completed my mission. It's my policy to get paid after I've finished the assignment."

"_You're more professional than I thought…"_

"Hey, now!"

"_Do it fast. Bye."_

-Click-

_Not even a 'thank you'… Bastard… I've never liked him either. And where does he get off, trying to order me? _Izaya pouted a little, but let it go after a while.

Meanwhile, a brown-haired girl caught sight of him sitting on the bench and mumbling to himself while pocketing his phone.

A girl with ponytails that knew Orihara from a previous experience. One who was once on the brink of death by the raven's suggestive words and trickery.

One that was saved from that same death by a shadow and a headless rider.

One girl that never talked -nor was going to talk- about that incident with anyone ever.

She called out to him, and he looked at her like she had sprouted another head. Was it because he didn't recognize her or was it because he hadn't thought of the possibility of her talking to him ever again after that "incident"? She wouldn't ever know, and she had even less chances after his perfect mask was up once again, the usual one with the venomous smirk that made chills run down your spine at speed levels no one could fathom and make biting-cold goosebumps erupt on your skin.

Nevertheless, she gulped, trying to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat, and gathered as much courage as she could find in the deepest parts of her 'herbivore' mind that screamed her to just run and took a step closer to do what she had gone to do.

"Orihara-san, have you seen Heiwajima-san?"- she asked, her eyes looking at the ground at first and finally deciding to take the other's stare head on.

"You too? What's with all of you?"- The brunette threw his hands in the air looking up, exasperated while she just looked confusedly at him.- "Nothing, forget it."

"Orihara-san, if you care about Heiwaj-"-she started.- "What makes you think I care?"-A serious expression substituted the one before on Izaya's face, a cynic one without any bit of amusement and even more scary that the one before. She stuttered, trying to surpass the sudden barrier that had been built up between the older man and her, but she had an objective in mind and couldn't be bothered much more. She, after all, had taken a liking to the blonde bartender who was a nicer and kinder person than everyone pictured him as.

_It downright poured that evening. The sky was covered by dirty clouds that didn't seem to be moving away any soon. The city turned a shade darker_ _from the wetness that the big droplets brought with them and she was stuck under the feeble protection of a tree. Suddenly, from a nearby alleyway, a body shot out, literally. And that's because the man hadn't been touching the ground while flying over a good 15 meters before scampering away, stumbling along the way from his injuries. After him, a tall light green umbrella had calmly emerged from the same spot, while a black and white outfit could be guessed underneath it. _

_When the body lifted the umbrella, she spotted the mop of blonde hair that, together with the outfit, she quickly associated with the beastly bartender that raised hell in Ikebukuro every other day. _

_She couldn't help but be frozen in place, fearing for her well-being after having been witness to the incident, hoping the other man to had not seen her, but it was futile. Mocha eyes were soon on her, his usual sunglasses in his breast-pocket in order to not let them get crunched as he broke havoc or because while at night and raining he actually didn't need them; she didn't really know, but that was the smallest of her worries as said man trudged over to her._

_She flinched when the man got closer, standing only about five meters in front of her and near the following tree in the arboreal row that decorated that street. The blond man seemed to notice this and halted, looking at her with seemingly wide, sad eyes. He stood still, not a word uttered since the beginning, the silence only broken by the sound of the drops hitting the pavement, the buildings, the trees, the umbrella._

_She watched as that same pale green umbrella was folded, laid against the tree and the man known as the ferocious fortissimo of Ikebukuro turned around and started jogging under the rain. _

_Maybe the man wasn't as bad as they said, she thought. She had this strange feeling in her chest… a warm and sweet sensation that swelled her heart a little and made her decide against believing rumors from then on before getting the whole picture. _

_She stepped to the other tree and grabbed the big umbrella, unfolding and getting under it while she started her way back home._

"_Thank you, Heiwajima-san" –she whispered, and she wished she had said it to him before he departed._

So, now, she wanted to pay back the favor, even if the man didn't remember her, which was probably the case.

"Let me rephrase that, Orihara-san. You should stop Heiwajima-san." –She spoke confidently this time around, planting her feet on the ground with no intention of retreating.

"Now what could you mean by that?" –Izaya was quite confused at this point. This girl that he had thought wouldn't dare come near him even by accident had come willingly to his side and even had had the nerve to spout –or attempt to- that he cared about Shizu-chan and that he had to… help him, stop him, was it? _Ridiculous!_

"Orihara-san, you know about my situation a while back. I had been thinking of… ending my life everyday around the time and I was used to see my face getting more void of any type of emotion with each passing day. I've come to terms with that now, and not specially thanks to you, but I've seen a similar expression to the one on my face back then on Heiwajima-san's yesterday as he almost stumbled through the streets. I don't know if he's a weak person like me, but you should reflect on his situation together with what I have told you. I'd really appreciate it if you would grant this selfish wish of mine, but please, save him. So, then, that was all I had to say. Goodbye."

The information broker was left there, _almost_ gaping like a fish out of the water, after the little speech he had been shoved in the face with no chance to even give back a sarcastic retort. He plopped down on the bench he had risen from to talk to the girl and smirked. _Shizu-chan, suicide? No way in hell. I bet he'd made a hole through the ground below rather than dying. It's just impossible for him._

But a strange feeling was creeping on him, and a flash of last night's events, the former bartender actions and the call from the blonde's brother weren't but making it flare wildly.

_Rio Kamichika… Damn you. _He thought bitterly while standing up and rushing towards the city core, where the highest building from which anyone would be able to see the sky in 'its utmost beauty' could probably be found, a tiny crooked smirk on his face and eyes set forward.

* * *

**Tell me what you think? This is a tiny little bit longer than the ones before, hope I did better. (Nah, it's not true, it's about the same, lol)**

**Thanks for reading, for your favs, reviews and alerts (I hope I've answered everyone's reviews),**

**Gusi~**


	4. Fourth Cloud

**Disclaimer: At the begining of the fic.**

**Warning: Still T**

**Not much else to say, lovely AN at the end.**

* * *

**SKY**

**Fourth Cloud**

* * *

"Shizu-chan"

The blonde haired man whirled around in his spot on the ledge of the tall decrepit building, the action seemingly making him sway. _Dangerous, dangerous… _The man with the raven hair thought.

The same man that had just stepped through the unhinged rooftop door of a decrepit building in the outskirts of Ikebukuro, crunching debris under his black dress shoes, his calm and sly trademark façade full on. Or at least that was what he pretended, if the panting-caused grimace on his face was something to go by.

The same man that had been running all over Ikebukuro just half an hour ago, searching like crazy for the very same blonde now in front of him. _Unbelievable, _he inwardly scoffed. And indeed it was, because Izaya Orihara did **not **pant even after running for hours, chased down by the fortissimo of Ikebukuro. His legs did **not **cramp to the verge of collapsing under his weight thanks to his parkour activities and his cheeks definitely were** not **burning a deep crimson. But actually they did, and that wasn't the end of the symptoms he was portraying: His ears buzzed, small quick puffs of uncontrolled breath made clouds of white vapor in front of his flushed face from the sudden drop in temperature and adrenaline pumped through his veins, propelled by an abnormally accelerated heart-beat. His mind was reeling, going in circles, frustrated, desperate; was that fear he felt or –did he dare think- worry? He didn't really care at the moment. What he could firmly assure was that he was positively **fuming**. Because, above everything else, Izaya Orihara did **NOT **make irrational and emotion-induced mistakes.

_Rio Kamichika… Damn you._

_The information broker dashed through the streets of Ikebukuro, gliding right through the crowd that, at the sight of him, instantly opened up a path for him and standing by the side with an incredulous look on their faces. Where was the rampaging blonde? No one knew. So, why was Orihara running? Yet another question without answer. _

_The agile man's mind was currently set on reaching the observation decker of the 240-meter-high Sunshine 60 building, located in Sunshine City before remembering two important things:_

_**1.-**__ To enter the observation deck, you needed a ticket, which obviously the blonde wouldn't have bothered buying just to '__see the sky from the tallest place in its utmost beauty', as he had said._

_**2.-**__ It was a freaking Sunday so the place would be literally __**packed **__with tourists and cheesy brats on their dates. No way, the brute wanted to be alone for sure._

_He slowed his pace in two, three long strides before coming to a halt in the middle of the street. If Izaya was any other person, he would be swearing like a sailor and pulling on his hair right about that precise moment. But, alas, he __**was **__Izaya, and that, yet again, differentiated him from any other pathetic and weak human. Izaya needed to think of himself as something superior, as someone so proud and perfect that mistaking him for another individual would be impossible, so he always compared. In his mind, he always was __**THE **__Izaya Orihara, no matter how critic the situation situation, he was himself, irreplaceable, unique. Omnipresent._

_Picking up his pace yet again with a growl forming on his throat, he headed in the complete opposite direction to the one he had been going on for another 15 minutes, towards the back alleys that lead to the outskirts of the city until the second tallest building in Ikebukuro came into sight, the ominous and decaying concrete structure abandoned a long time ago looming over him with a easily recognizable silhouette with a mop of bleached hair on top, shining under the light of the setting sun that tore the sky into angry red lines. The view made him exert himself one last time as he stepped on the first set of stairs of the building to finally reach the top, where the broad back of the fake blonde greeted him._

He didn't make those types of mistakes, he **did **not! And the primate with the single neuron in front of him simply opted for turning back around as if nothing had happened, resuming his previous stance: hands in pockets, hunched back and defeated shoulders, but always with his head, or more specifically his eyes, always up to what seemed to have become the man's obsession.

The brunette took one, two slow, calculated steps closer to the bigger man, once again making a crunching noise that didn't seem to bother either. As if waiting for something to break the soft whispering of the wind around the rooftop, the latter one uttered something under his breath, or just spoke too low for the other to be able to hear it, he didn't know. The paler man waited to see if the taller man would repeat himself, but he didn't, so, with a sigh escaping his wind-parched lips, made it his job to question the man about it. That time around, the answer was louder, clearer, and though it wasn't something he wouldn't have said to the blonde any other day, hearing it coming from him in his state now made the melancholic sentence wounding, sharper than the switchblade on his pocket, for it cut through him as nothing had ever done before. Not that he would ever admit to it to anyone, not even himself, for the rest of his life. One day of weakness is what he was allowing himself, nothing more.

"I can't break it… the sky. I can't reach it, so I can't break it, shatter it. Not now, not ever."

And the brooding man had yet to turn around.

"…What about me, Shizu-chan?"- Later on he would reflect on the cheesy line that had fled from his mouth and have a round of hysteric laugh at his own pathetic self, but if you, by some chance, knew about it and asked him whether he regretted saying it or not, of course he probably wouldn't answer you and in return he would make sure to make your life a living hell, but certainly he did **not **regret it and he knew it deep inside himself.

This time he did receive the attention he had been seeking when the sickly man turned once again to face him with a questioning gaze above his fever-flushed cheeks, somehow urging him to elaborate.

"Shizu-chan, how many times have you chased me down, even catching me a few times? How many fights have we gotten into? How many blows have we taken from each other, how many buildings have we jumped, how many alleys have we run through? And guess what, Shizu-chan? I'm still here, am I not?"

Silence.

"I'm here, Shizuo. I will not break."

He finally came up to the former bartender and wound his arms around his middle slowly, even tenderly, as he pulled him down from the collapsing ledge to the security of the still stable rooftop. The other had yet to spoke or make a move, but as Izaya started to withdraw his hands from his wide and strong back, Shizuo lifted his own and grabbed a fistful of the other furred-lined jacket in a desperate attempt to get a hold of a solid anchor that wouldn't let him get lost. He slumped against the smaller body, nestling his head in the crook of a pale neck, but soon the weight was too much for the wiry body and both men stumbled to the ground.

Izaya looked down onto the unbelievable soft mop of bleached hair and internally scoffed. _Just like a little pathetic drama, Shizu-chan was only missing the pouring rain to make it even more dramatic. _He smirked and sighed, albeit with difficulty from the weight on top of his chest. Or was it from the funny feeling that had settled inside of it? It felt like happiness somehow, but he knew it wasn't from having saved the man. He realized it was because the new situation he found themselves in had given him the upper hand, a more favorable, superior stance over the brute, a more dominating one, and that made him felt as giddy inside as a kid with a new toy for Christmas.

* * *

"Celty~, my love, can you get the door for me? I'm somewhat busy right now repositioning my dislocated shoulder~!"

The man dressed in white saw his soon to-be-wife (his own words) pass in front of his bedroom towards the front door without as much as a sign of acknowledgement to his antics. It had been his fault, really. He shouldn't have tried to peek at her when she was changing, but how could he resist? A dislocated shoulder paled in comparison to the great sight he caught before being hurled against the wall opposite to her door by a black shadow. Finally relocated, he twisted his arm and draw a big circle backwards in the air with it for good measure before stepping out of his bedroom towards the front door where he could already hear the intense clicking of his lover's PDA and a voice he knew too well. Turning the corner at the end of the corridor, he was greeted with Shizuo's large body being supported by the lithe brunette, and Celty's hysteric typing, showing her PDA screen much too quickly for the raven-haired man to read what she was trying to say.

"Celty, dear, why don't you start by helping Izaya with Shizuo to the spare room and we'll ask the questions later, ok?"

The mythological celtic being seemed to realize then the bad condition the blonde was in and conjured quite a lot of dark, thick tentacles that wrapped around his extremities and middle, carrying him face-down through the corridor towards the other end of it, where the room was. The other three followed swift, Shinra at the front already putting his stethoscope on his ears.

After a complete diagnosis, the conclusion reached was that of a simple cold gone a bit bad, with abnormally high fever. Shinra of course wanted to know how the man got to 45ºC without collapsing or burning from inside out, but Celty (and Izaya) hadn't allowed him to experiment nor dissect 'a little' as he had said Shizuo's body. He could only reach one conclusion: the man's strength came with some other alterations, such as a highest body temperature than that of an average person. With a long rest, some food and lots of liquids Shizuo would be up and about again in no time.

"You can leave him to us now and go back home if you want, we'll take care of him"

"Hmm, nah, I'm taking him"

"Hah?"

"What you heard, I'm taking him with me to my apartment, just let me grab some cooling pad from your fridge, I run out of them some time ago." And with that, he left towards the kitchen.

["_Did Izaya really save him? I don't believe it, Shinra…"]_

"Yeah, I know, right? But, hey, as they say, every dark cloud has its silver lining! Even if it's his type of contaminated cloud I suppose… Which brings me to the next question, how did he carry him here?"

"Oh, please, Shinra, surely you don't think I've been carrying his monstrous weight all around Ikebukuro, right? Of course, I caught a cab, and of course I'm taking another one to my apartment."- Izaya re-appeared from the kitchen with his usual teasing swagger, holding a plastic bag with some cooling pads in it.

"Of course… Wa-wait a moment right there! The driver let you **both** in?"- His mocha eyes went wide and his jaw ajar from the realization.

"Hm, he had his reservations at first, but he saw Shizuo was asleep so it wasn't as dangerous for him as having **me **making him suffer for the rest of his life"- He smirked, uncontrolled devilish mirth alighting his crimson eyes.

"I think you missed the evil laugh right there at the end, Izaya"- Shinra laughed good-naturedly.

"Nah, too much of a bother, I reserve it for special occasions, like when I'm alone with my secretary in the office just to freak the hell out of her and things like that."

Shinra knew he was not kidding. Celty had called for a cab already and took Shizuo with his shadow down to the front of the building before it arrived, careful of not being seen. Izaya got into the car with a very unconscious Shizuo Heiwajima hanging from his side, a strong arm drapped over his shoulders, and once again went through the process of 'persuading' the frightened driver so they could reach their destination, Shinjuku.

* * *

**Yeahhh... I'm back... SORRY! I know I'm very very late with this, I won't put up excuses nor explain why (too much of a bother and you wouldn't be interested) but just know that his story has been biting at my brain for forever for not paying it any attention. Hope the new chapter didn't disappoint you, because I know some of you were eagerly waiting for it, even leaving reviews to make me pick it up again. I got stuck so many times with it, it wasn't really coming out as I wanted (incredible right? Being as simple, cheesy, predictable and short as it is) but suddenly yesterday night at 3 am inspiration hit me like a truck so I had to get up and write with a torch on the bed the fic before writing it all in one go this afternoon. Btw, I positively hate writing the character's names like that, they sound sooo much better Japanese version, it's the last time I'm doing it. Ah, and I'm sorry for remarking so many times Izaya's selfish perception of himseld as a God-like being, but I think my fic needed it.**

**I'm thinking of finally making the last chapter M rated. Yeah, it'll be the last one. And it'd be the promised IzayaxShizuo (that order), but don't expect too much from it, I suck at writing smexy scenes (if you've read my other fics you'd know). I don't think it'll take as long as this one to get out, as I've got it all tought out from the boost of inspiration last night.**

**Again, sorry for making you wait. Hope you like it.**

**Gusi~**


	5. Fifth Cloud

**25TH OF DECEMBER (Please read the following Author's note)**

**Nope, I'm not crazy. That's the date I uploaded and published this chapter, believe me or not. Of course, I don't have any proof of it, I don't taking screen shots each second of my life on my computer, but I swear on everything that is worth it that I did. I meant it as a Christmas present but it seems FF had other plans. **

**The thing is, I never noticed it hadn't been published. I kept getting Story Alerts on my inbox from time to time and I thought it was strange, but I sometimes make that mistake, adding a completed fic to story alert instead of clicking on 'Author Alert' or 'Add to my favourite list'. **

**A few days ago, however, Night13 story-alerted my fic. And I was seriously puzzled with it, so I checked. Nope, no 5th and last chapter on my fic up. I was... well, quite angry to say the least, but I felt guilty too, because I made everyone wait such a long time, so I wanted to apologize with this A/N.**

**I'M VERY SORRY! T_T**

**I know that some of you might not remember the previous chapters and I know how it sucks having to re-read it everything again, so I'm leaving a little extract from the end of the last chapter to make it easier? Hope it helps at least.**

**So... enjoy?**

**Disclaimer: At the beginning of the fic.**

**Warnings: **

**- M rated (at last! haha). Izuo pairing = Izaya x Shizuo in that order, like I've been saying since first chapter.**

**- Unbeta-ed, sorry for my mistakes and awkward English. As you can probably see in this chapter, I'm not fan of writing dialogues because they sound very fake (and cheesy)**

**4th chapter summary: **

_He finally came up to the former bartender and wound his arms around his middle slowly, even tenderly, as he pulled him down from the collapsing ledge to the security of the still stable rooftop. The other had yet to spoke or make a move, but as Izaya started to withdraw his hands from his wide and strong back, Shizuo lifted his own and grabbed a fistful of the other furred-lined jacket in a desperate attempt to get a hold of a solid anchor that wouldn't let him get lost. He slumped against the smaller body, nestling his head in the crook of a pale neck, but soon the weight was too much for the wiry body and both men stumbled to the ground._

_Izaya looked down onto the unbelievable soft mop of bleached hair and internally scoffed. Just like a little pathetic drama, Shizu-chan was only missing the pouring rain to make it even more dramatic. He smirked and sighed, albeit with difficulty from the weight on top of his chest. Or was it from the funny feeling that had settled inside of it? It felt like happiness somehow, but he knew it wasn't from having saved the man. He realized it was because the new situation he found themselves in had given him the upper hand, a more favorable, superior stance over the brute, a more dominating one, and that made him felt as giddy inside as a kid with a new toy for Christmas._

(After Shinra checked Shizuo over, Izaya brought him to his place in Shinjuku)

* * *

SKY

Fifth Cloud

* * *

When Shizuo opened his eyes, dim evening light greeted him from a big window on his left, together with the uncomfortable feeling of not being where he belonged. Fortunately he was still dressed in his usual attire. He rose up from a bed that was definitely not his own, as he did not recognize its beige and burgundy covers, and a massive wave of nausea hit him, almost making him fall back down onto the mattress. He felt weak, feverishly so, though his temperature seemed to be his usual one: just one, two degrees above the average, and really thirsty. For this, and being in a strange house where he didn't know the way to the kitchen as he was, he decided to take a trip to the bathroom. He'd had to find it first too tough, but usually bathrooms were near the main rooms… right?

After checking the spacious creamy room with a few pieces of cherry wood furniture spread here and there in search of an adjacent bathroom to no avail, he headed towards the only visible door on the right side of the bedroom next to a chest of drawers, trudging across the soft off-white carpet. The door led him to a rather long hallway with one more door on its right side, some stairs at the end of it and minimalistic decorations such as some landscapes hung on the walls and a high round table with an expensive looking vase on top. Deeming the door the only possibility left for a bathroom, he was about to pull the handle when someone clad in black appeared from the stairs.

"IIII-ZAAAA-YAAAA-KUUUUN!"

Enraged as a conditioned response from looking at the other man's face for so many years of rivalry, he instinctively reached for something to throw at the man: The innocent vase (but of course), aiming at the brunette's head and failing as the other dodged, no surprise there; it only helped to make the blond man even more angry tough. However, the whole swinging of the vase and his body around stopped him from also grabbing the high table and hurling it in the other's direction as he lost his balance and had to lean against the wall.

"Ara, ara~, how unsightly of you Shizu-chan, and you didn't even thank your savior for all he's done for you… And that vase was quite an antique!"- Izaya tsk-ed while slowly shaking his head disapprovingly in a 'you're hopeless' fashion. Still, it was short lived. - "From that surprised face you got there I'm going to take a chance and ask… you don't remember anything?"

He received a scowling nod as an answer. Izaya just deadpanned. _You must be kidding me…_

"Everything's a blur. Lights, sounds, frenetic movements, black, red, blue…" -the blonde looked lost and even pitiful for a moment. - "Whatever! It's none of your business anyway! I was going to grab some water and I'm out of here!"

"Ah, yes, yes, I'll get you some water, princess, so just use the bathroom on your right if you need to for now and get back to the room later. Don't want your dangerous and destructive entity roaming around _my _home or near my expensive possessions. And Celty has threatened me enough as to not let you wandering the streets from Shinjuku to Ikebukuro either, so we'll both have to bear with it for now."

The brunette went back down the stairs while Shizuo decided against going after him to strangle the man for the 'princess' comment in favor of relieving his bladder and washing his face in the black marble bathroom. He gripped the sides of the dark basin with increasing strength as he looked at himself in the eye in the mirror, hazel pools widening while blonde, disheveled locks framed his face with droplets falling from them, and scenes from the previous days flashed through his mind's eye, now clearer.

_Unsightly indeed, flea. But the most accurate word is embarrassing. DAMN! W-whoa! _He sheepishly let go of the marble block when rock crumbs started falling from under his fingers.

He absently made his way back to the smaller man's bedroom on auto-pilot, blank face in place the whole time until he stopped in the threshold, right in front of the window on the other side of the room. He forewent his initial idea of sitting on the bed, slowly stepping up to the glass where the dim evening light from before was giving away to a purple and navy blue sky and orange artificial lighting from the city on its wake instead.

"Night, huh? How long have I-"

"Almost two days."

Slowly, he slightly turned his head glancing through his bangs in the door's direction where his long-time nemesis was leaning against the frame with a glass of water in one hand, the other pocketed. With a sigh, he returned to gazing out of the window.

"You're doing it again."

"Huh?"

"Nothing." – Izaya said scowling and stepped into the room, setting the glass on one of the nightstands and letting himself flump with his eyes closed on the side of the bed that hadn't been used. Shizuo, strangely enough, approached the other side of the bed silently and took a seat where he had been sleeping on, back to the other man. The silence continued for a long time, each to their musings, until the blonde muttered a soft '…Thanks, I guess…'.

Without opening his eyes, Izaya smirked creepily slow, rejoicing in the action, unseen by the other. Two pale hands followed by their corresponding arms sneaked around the bartender's neck, making him flinch and freeze even when hot breath fanned over his ear and part of the skin under it, black locks rubbing against his own fake golden ones.

"Surely you don't think some 'thanks' is going to compensate for the trouble you caused me and the vase you just broke, right?" – The Devil's personification whispered in a velvety voice right into his ear.

"I'll pay for it, you damn flea." – Shizuo snarled in response, not making a move to get out of the raven's hold and feeling kind of trapped. Which was just ridiculous in his opinion.

Izaya let go though, only to grab the bartender's shoulders and suddenly push him down on the bed and making him look up at him upsidedown. "_You _are going to pay for it? _You_, the one man on all Ikebukuro that owes the city for all you've broken more than all your clients-or rather work victims- put together? _Really? _Don't. Make me. _Laugh_." – The brunette was now a few inches from Shizuo's face, speaking with a king's insolence and superiority, the tone of his voice piercing, acidic; the smirk on his face teasing, taunting, almost cruel.

"Shut up, flea"- The blonde whispered.

"Why, Shizu-chan, does hearing the truth hurt?"

"Shut up."

"Does remembering how you got to this point burn inside, Shizu-chan?"

"_Shut up._" – He growled.

"Does knowing you're at fault, that you're such a _monster_ , upset you, Shiz-" "SHUT UP IZAYA!"

The information broker didn't even look surprised, the sneer almost tearing his face in two, satisfied with having left the blonde panting. He slowly dipped down and bit the bigger man's jawline, sinking his upper teeth on the soft skin under the other's chin. Shizuo made a garbled sound, surprised. The thin man slid down his neck, nipping and licking at the column of warm flesh, one hand on bleached soft locks, the other loosening his bowtie and sliding over the fabric of the white shirt, popping its first button. He kept going, creeping under the shirt to a well defined pectoral and caressing a growing nub between two of his fingers, coaxing a growl and an arching movement from the one below him. Dislodging from the blonde's neck, he made eye contact with the whiskey pools. - "Ne, Shizu-chan… do you want to repay me? Do you want to be the broken one for once?" – He dipped down again, this time to the snarling lips in front of him, when the shrill ringing of a phone downstairs made the both of them slightly jump. However, the brunette made no movement to give up his position. _If it's important, they'll call aga- _

The phone had stopped mid-ring and the muffled sounds of a one-sided conversation on the floor below drifted to his keen ears.

"Damn! I forgot!" The information broker snarled and promptly jumped off the bed towards the door and downstairs, leaving a dazed ex-bartender lying on his wide bed staring at the ceiling. Shizuo heard but didn't listen. Something like '_Namieeee-chaaan, you're done for today~! Get. Out_.' reached him but the drowning blankness on his mind sucked the sense out of the words. The only thing on his canvas-white mind was a black bold sentence, circling endlessly. Izaya's last sentence before the ringing of the phone.

_**Do you want to be the broken one for once? Do you want to be the broken one for once? ? …the broken one…? …broken…?**_

_The broken one? Can I break? Can this body actually crumble down, rust away, be torn apart?_

"Are, Shizu-chan? You're still there? I'm flattered~"

He didn't know how much time had passed, but Izaya's teasing voice finally made the blonde snap out of it, and with a start he sat up, actually looking slightly scared of the looming man on the threshold. Shadowed by the light on the hall at his back and without the natural light of the ending day from the window in front, Orihara Izaya really could have passed as one of Satan's spawn, his luminescent murky-red eyes only adding to the effect. As the devil approached, he recoiled until he bumped on the stylish cherry headboard of the bed. Izaya just chuckled and prowled on top of the bed with his characteristic feline agility until he was in front of the other, leaning in to whisper hotly at his ear.

"Shizu-chan, just entrust the little control you have over yourself to me."

He bit the lobe and slid down the neck and collarbone towards the other's chest, alternating between harsh and light nipping and sucking, reaching at the same time for the shirt buttons that had been left unbuttoned before, slowly expanding the area of skin available for his mouth. Lifting his eyes, he saw Shizuo biting his fist with his eyes tightly closed and furrowed brows. _That won't do…_

His mouth slid over towards the nipple he had caressed earlier, tonguing the sensitive skin, while his right hand reached up to the other, rolling it between his fingers. The left hand grabbed Shizuo's fist from his mouth and pinned it to the headboard, finding little resistance to the movement. He got a chain of arousing growls from the blonde beast, followed by a slight whimper after an especially harsh bite on the pinkish nub.

Continuing his descent, he rounded his navel with his tongue, letting his right hand nails leave angry red marks on their wake through firm abs, circling around the debt collector's sharp hip and suddenly plunging it on the black trousers, squeezing the taut boxer-covered muscle under them. Shizuo arched upwards onto him, throwing his free hand at the smaller man's dark locks and anchoring it there. Izaya took advantage of the movement to expertly undo the button located at his groin area and followed the descent on the body under him to unzip the trousers after catching the zipper between his teeth.

He straightened up, peering at Shizuo's sweaty and messy appearance with a smirk, before grabbing his trousers at the ankles and roughly pulling to take them off, making Shizuo slide downwards along the covers on the process until his head hit the plush mattress. Crawling over him, with one knee on each side of his waist, he kept on ravaging the muscled body under him, laving, sucking, scraping teeth and nails over the slightly tanned skin, making small bloody trails here and there, obtaining gasps and cute snarls he never would have associated with the fake blonde until that day, while his other hand dove under the light blue boxers to grip the hardness there and starting to stroke it with little care. The larger man's body arched yet again, muscles tensing and spasming. Shizuo opened his mouth in a silent moan and kept on panting. The hand that wasn't on Izaya's head had taken hold long ago on the sheet underneath, but Izaya could actually hear slight tearing sounds announcing its near future. _Doesn't matter._ Smirking still, he decided he wanted those torn sheets as a trophy so he dipped down and took Shizuo's length in his mouth. This time, he did get an audible moan. It rumbled on the other's chest and seemed to echo on the room from the fortissimo's deep voice, making a shiver run down along the brunette's back.

He wasn't very gentle. He hadn't been from the start. But he wasn't on his cruelest game either. He was just being rough, but he knew the blonde could handle it too. And what was most important, Shizuo needed it, even if he didn't know that. He left his sharp teeth drag along Shizuo's length once in a while, circling the girth and doing wonders with a tongue that would put a snake's to shame. One hand steadying Shizuo's thrusting hips and the other grabbing a handful of the other's butt cheek, he deep-throated him and swallowed around his cock. Not a really easy task, since the ex-bartender was quite well endowed, but he managed either way. The hand fisting his hair grew tighter and he almost couldn't hold down the moving hips anymore so, with a final swallow, he trailed his tongue up the length and plunged the sharp end at the sensitive tip of the other's prick, hearing the definite tearing sound of his sheets while Shizuo moaned and screamed a curse, unloading on Izaya's awaiting mouth.

The information broker didn't think, even for a second, to swallow the load. Instead, while he watched the fake blonde lay still with an arm thrown over his eyes between gasps and pants, basking in the afterglow he surely had never experienced before, he inclined his head down, letting the disgusting substance slid from his mouth onto the palm of his hand. Unbuttoning his own pants with the other hand and taking out his prick for relieving purposes, he slid the hand with the white substance towards Shizuo's entrance while grabbing one of his legs behind the knee to make more space for him to settle in between. He thrust his middle finger inside the other without warning, expecting the tensing of the tired body and the grunt of surprise, discomfort and slight pain. Shizuo whipped his head up, using both of his elbows to rise, searching the face of the grinning devil with wide eyes. Before he could even protest, the finger started moving in and out of him, producing a faint burn that only escalated as more fingers were added, twirling and prodding in a place that wasn't meant for them. Shizuo twitched, uncomfortable, and groaned, attempting to recoil once again against the headboard, but was held in place by the hovering man over him. Suddenly, a sharp feeling traveling all over his spine and expanding a renewed pool of heat in his abdomen made him throw his head backwards with a surprised yelp, while the brunette chuckled at him and prodded the same spot a few more times, getting a different pleasured sound each time and a renewed erection from Shizuo before taking out his fingers from the tight heat and leaving him, the fortissimo of Ikebukuro, weak.

Shizuo allowed a sigh of relief to escape his mouth, but the feeling of discomfort didn't disappear. He just wasn't sure if it came from the slight burn the sharp nailed fingers had left in his tender inside or from the loss of those same appendages. His head was a mess, thoughts came and went without him being able to control them, to retain them, unable to follow a single train of thought. Color splotches blurred the mind-words and when he opened his eyes, the darkened room seemed to rock like a ship. However, he was the calmest he had ever been since his mom last held him during his last breakdown in the hospital, wallowing in self-pity and hate after having hurt the precious onee-san from the shop. From them on, living a life measuring each of his movements wore him down, only adding to his short temper, becoming even more irritable. An unconscious gesture like patting someone in the back, bopping someone playfully on the head or even handshaking could have a horrible ending if he wasn't careful. His only peaceful moments had come by the hand of his caring, ever-silent little brother and his patient senpai. But the mental restraints were still there, growing from the back of his mind to wrap around his whole body until an unfortunate soul cut him free once again, making him fight to restore them afterwards.

And yet, the only times where he could be really free, without restraint, without worries of harming another was ironically with the less human person he had ever met, the parasite that provoked itches and aches on whoever he entered in contact with, swiftly jumping from one to another, even causing some of them death from his dirty mouth. Yes, a lot of people saw him as a brainless brute, but he was quite proud of the 'nickname' he had given that person. Really, _flea_ couldn't fit him better. And this flea, Izaya Orihara, who claimed to love every human and still hurt them, was the only one he hadn't managed to _badly_ harm, always dancing on the edges of his reach and now, disassembling him from inside out.

The same man that inched forward between his spread legs and thrust inside him in one motion without a second thought, maniacal and possessive grin on his pale face. Shizuo gritted his teeth in pain and grabbed one of the thin shoulders still clad on the other's typical black shirt. Undeterred, Izaya almost didn't give him the time to adjust before he was moving again, slowly building a much quicker and not-so-gentle pace that left the blonde winded, only managing a few grunts whimpers and curses, arching against the bed from time to time when the brunette was feeling kind enough as to share part of the pleasure by nailing the bleached blonde's prostate. The thrusting became erratic after a while and, sparing a hand to the other's straining length and with their very first kiss, aggressively plunging into the debt collector's mouth and caressing with his tongue every part he could reach and swallowing the sounds rumbling on his throat, he brought the both of them to completion, making his dear Shizu-chan clench deliciously around him while he screamed and passed out from the exertion and his light fever.

The information broker slowly extracted himself from the limp body, smirking. That had been two types of pleasures: the obvious, physical one, and the one derived from the taming, possession and control over the unique entity that had messed up so many of his plans and even some parts of his body with bruises. The entity that, in spite of this, he couldn't leave alone nor get too far away from, as if he were a magnet.

In a rare tender gesture, he brushed some of the blonde locks away from the manly face, slightly caressing his cheek. After covering the now shivering body so his health wouldn't deteriorate even more, resulting in Shinra and Celty going after him for it, he headed towards the bathroom for a shower and a wet cloth to wipe the other down afterwards. He honestly didn't know how their relationship -if they ever had something that could be called that- would change, or if it'd change at all after that night, but he found himself not caring a bit.

Surely, it couldn't turn for the worse. It was practically impossible. He didn't expect it to turn better, but the relieving act –both physically and mentally for both- would probably come a second or even third time. Probably more. But they would still chase the other until the point of exhaustion. Izaya would taunt, manipulate, poison, laugh and hurt anyone and everyone. Shizuo would snap, fight, destroy, laugh and hurt too with his inhuman strength. Ikebukuro's final fall, if ever, would surely come by the hand of one of the two, if not by the both of them. Izaya would still love his dear humans and Shizuo would still smoke while looking towards the sky above him.

FIN

* * *

**Bonus (to compensate) :**

_Riiiiiiiiing __Riiiiiiiiing_ _Riiiiii- _

"Yes? [...] Ah, Shizu-chan's baby brother? Yes, of course I found him, who do you think you're talking to? [...] What, Shinra called you? Then why are you asking? [...] Oh~, so he told you I was taking care of him too~ I suppose I'd have my doubts too then, hah! [...] Payment? Ahhh, true, we had a deal, didn't we? Hm~, tell you what, I don't need it. [...] Why? Heh, let's say I've collected an advanced payment from him already. [...] Have I done anything? Dunno what you're talking about~ Bye bye, Shizu-chan's baby brother~. Be sure to lose my number somewhere by the way."

He hung up on the middle of Kasuka's inquiring and worried short questions without remorse, a smirk so wide on his face even Namie scrambled out of the office to 're-arrange some books'.

* * *

**E****to... well, hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for all the troubles I've given you through my own fic. Thanks for putting up with me, for reading this fic, for alerting it and for favouriting it the ones who did. Really, thank you.**

**I send my belated 'Happy Christmas!' wishes to you all, hahaha.**

**Gusi~ (=^w^=)**


End file.
